


Lucky Number 12

by ETNMystic



Category: Video Blogging RPF, escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Clowns, Creepy Clowns, Everlock, Gen, Hottie in brown sparkles, Little Orphan Annie - Freeform, Miss Pretty in Pink, Morticia - Freeform, Mr. Detective, The Daredevil, The Gal in Red, The Hippie - Freeform, What if Scenario, and then one or more of them were taken captive by the clowns, carousel of Hell, creepy clown singing, dice of death, how much is that doggie in the window, i stan protective matpat, killer clowns to be specific, leave teala alone, like if mortimer didn't arrive in time, lots of clowns, maybe they'd discover that teala has some use to them, pretty boy, rosanna is so cute, should I expand on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: What if Luke had rolled a 12 on the Dice of Death?(If you have a fear of clowns, read the fanfic at your own discretion).





	Lucky Number 12

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a "what if" scenario. I've been wondering what would happen if the dice landed on 12.

“We’re gonna roll our Dice of Death,” the clown leader explains.  
“And whoever’s number comes up, I gut ‘em! I gut ‘em right here in front of your friends.”

She takes a pause to let it sink in.

“Unless,” she cackles psychotically.  
“Unless, Luke rolls a twelve, and then I let one of you go!”

Immediately, the group is begging within their minds for this Luke guy to land on a twelve. 

“Do you feel lucky?” she snarls as she presses a red button. They hear a squeak and a buzzer. Immediately the carousel begins to spin. It is pure pandemonium as the group is screaming and crying, hoping that their number won't be rolled. Each clown locks eyes with each guest, except for Luke, who’s prepping.

“What are you waiting for?” Sally whispers to him.  
“Roll the damn dice!"

“Hey, take it easy!” he snaps back.  
“I gotta make sure it’s a good throw.”

After a few more seconds of prep, he closes his eyes and rolls the dice. Once he senses that they’ve landed, he opens his eyes and is disappointed at the number.

“Twelve!” he calls out.

The clowns gasp at this discovery.

“Well, well, well,” the clown leader exclaims with a demented grin.  
“My, oh my, looks like one of you will get to live!”

The group tries to hide their emotions, but they’re elated. Someone is going to escape from this Hell Ride alive!

"But your fate is in my knife-clovened hands! Now who shall I set free?”

“Ooh, ooh, ooh! Let’s let Little Orphan Annie go!” Sally squeals excitedly, jumping up and down and pointing at Rosanna with her bat.  
“She’s soooooo cute! We could keep her as a pet!”

Rosanna hears this and her eyes grow to the size of saucers. This is one time she regrets looking so cute and innocent. And why is that clown calling her Little Orphan Annie? Is it her hair? Nonetheless, she doesn’t wanna be anyone’s pet, not in a million years. All she wants is to go home.

“No way! Let’s give the honor to Pretty Boy,” Luke argues sultrily, glaring at Manny as he passes.  
“I could have some fun with him.”

Manny hears this over the screams and begins to feel extremely uncomfortable. He knows exactly what “have some fun with” is code for, and he’s not in the mood right now, let alone with a clown. He just wants to get the hell out of this Hell.

“What about the Hottie in the brown sparkles?” the tall clown asks.  
“She could be perfect entertainment for the Disco Party.”

Hottie in the brown sparkles? In 2018, Colleen might normally take that as a compliment, but right now she feels incredibly violated. She’s married, for one, and two, she’s not in the mood to entertain anyone, let alone a group of clowns who held her captive in their messy-ass RV!

“I’d pick Miss Pretty in Pink,” remarks a clown with a metal collar.  
“She looks like she could be a killer. We could always use an extra hand in our massacres."

Nikita feels torn. On one hand, they did say she was pretty, but that’s obvious. But on the other hand, she wouldn’t kill anyone, not unless she had a good reason to. She would rather lose her wig and break a nail than become a serial killing clown. 

“No way,” a clown in red plaid scoffs.  
“We’ve got enough killers. Pick Mr. Detective. We need a set of brains in our group.”

Matt immediately knows they mean him. He’s not vain. He did come to Everlock as the Detective. But he refuses to help a group of murderous clowns. Re-doing every single FNAF theory video and researching new ones would be a better alternative to working with a killer clown clan.

“Or pick Morticia,” he suggests.  
“She seems just as brainy.”

The second he says Morticia, Safiya knows he means her. It’s true that she’s rather analytical, but she doesn’t wanna use that for evil. If anything, she’d rather wear the Slenderman jacket tied around her like a straitjacket and then have to apply her makeup than work with psychotic killer clowns. 

“Forget brains,” purrs a clown with neon green locks.  
“Pick the Daredevil. We need someone who’s fueled by thrill, someone who’ll do even the stupidest stunts for us for the hell of it!"

Roi gulps as he hears this. Yeah, he’s brave. Yeah, he’s done some stupid stuff for the hell of it. But if he’s gonna do stupid stuff, he’s gonna do it on his own whims, not when he’s at the mercy of killer clowns.

“How dumb are you all?” a clown in red and brown wielding a baseball bat scoffs.  
“Just set the Hippie free and then slaughter the gal in red. The Hippie could help us unwind, sometimes killing wracks up a lot of stress and anxiety. The Gal in Red’s useless.”

JC is shocked. He’s a pretty open person, he’s nonjudgmental, but he really doesn’t want to work with clowns who just threatened to kill them all. It seems kind of counterproductive. Like, “Hey, sorry we threatened to kill you. How about you come to our side now?” Doesn’t really work like that.

Teala’s more than shocked. She’s actually kind of hurt. The Gal in Red is obviously her, and if she heard right, that clown just called her useless. What the heck did she do to get singled out like that? The only good thing she can see about this is that she wouldn’t have to spend her life being a pet or a brainiac or a Daredevil or a serial killer or someone to “have fun with” or an anxiety guru to them. 

The other clowns begin to argue over who deserves to be set free. The leader attempts to keep herself distanced from the argument, trying to think of who to let go, but they’re getting too damn loud and it’s really pissing her off. There’s no way she’s gonna get anything done with those bozos arguing.

“Shut your pieholes and let me think!” she screams at them venomously.  
“Or you’ll go up there in their place!”

This immediately shuts the group up. The clown strides over to the clown in the metal collar and presses the button. The carousel begins to slow down until it stops, giving the group a chance to catch their breaths.

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Teala groans. 

Slowly the leader walks up to the carousel.

“Well, well, well,” she purrs.  
“Ten of you and only one can go free. Who on earth will it be?”

As she slowly steps up on to the platform, she slowly begins to sing a nursery rhyme in a demented fashion.

“How much is that doggie in the window?” she sings with a giggle as she approaches Joey. 

Joey's heart beats furiously as he feels her close to his ear.

“Well,” she whispers viciously as she brings the knife to his throat, gently placing it on his skin.  
“How much are you worth?”

Joey’s startled by that question. 

“I…..um…..” he stutters.

“Tell you what,” she interrupts.  
“I’m a nice person, so I’ll give you a choice. You can either let yourself be slaughtered and the rest of them can go free or you go free and I slaughter every last one of them with you watching.”

Joey’s stomach turns upside down. He needs to stay alive, at least relatively alive because he’s technically dead, but he needs them alive as well.

“I’ll let you think it over,” she hisses. before removing the blade and continuing her song.  
“The one with the waggly tail.”

She passes Nikita, Teala, JC, Safiya, Manny, before stopping at Matt.

“Will you?” she asks him.  
“Will you wag your tail for us, Mr. Detective?” 

Driven speechless, Matt tries to keep his composure as she slowly slides the blade across his neck, just barely touching the skin, before pulling it away and moving on.

“How much is that doggie in the window?”

Surprisingly, she turns in the other direction and stops at Safiya.

“What about you, Morticia?” she growls as she holds the blade to Safiya’s throat.  
“What’s your worth?”

Safiya’s instinct, like Matt, is to keep composure. But also like Matt, she’s freaking out on the inside. Part of her is tempted to backtalk to the clown so she can just get this over with, but another part of her knows that Joey needs her. Her heart rises up to her throat as the clown slowly pulls the blade away. She begins to think she’s off scot-free when suddenly, the blade comes back down. She closes her eyes to brace for her demise, but she hears the leader cackling psychotically. Opening her eyes, she can feel the blade not even an inch from her throat. 

“Oh, I always love to see how the stone-cold bitches react to that!”

Yup, she’d been tricked. She mentally face-palms herself as the crazy clown leader moves on.

“I do hope that doggie’s for sale!”

Now it’s Rosanna’s turn. The leader holds the blade to her throat and she tries not to scream, but her breathing becomes heavy.

“Leave her alone!” she hears Matt snap. 

The leader slowly pushes the blade into her skin. Ro’s heart begins to beat at miles an hour. 

_This is it,_ she thinks.  
_I’m gonna die right here, right now._

But just as she braces for death, the leader pulls the blade away. There’s a moment or two of stunned silence before the leader begins to walk around Ro, examining her.

“Well, well, well,” she announces slowly.  
“If it isn’t Little Orphan Annie.”

She comes around to her front and looks at her. Why she’s examining her, Ro doesn’t know, but she knows it can’t be good.

“Sally,” the leader calls, turning outward.  
“You’re definitely not wrong. She’s very cute.”

"I told you! So can we keep her?"

"I mean, I certainly would like to."

In response, Sally squeals as if she's a sixteen year old girl getting a puppy for her birthday and not a murderous clown who wants to keep a human for a pet.

“But you still haven’t answered the question,” she continues, turning back to Ro.  
“Are you? Are you for sale?”

Ro feels tears coming to her eyes. As far as she remembers, she hasn’t been this frightened in a long time. Her heart’s beating at the speed of a hummingbird’s wings. 

“You know, I’d surely hate to see you die,” the leader continues, circling her again.  
“You look like you have a lot to learn about the world. And it’s always so fun to corrupt them from the ground up.” 

“Don’t corrupt her!” Sally screams.  
“I want her to stay cute and innocent!”

“Shut up, Sally," she barks, glaring daggers at Sally.  
"I'm the one in charge around here."

“But she's my pet!"

“I said, shut up!”

Sally gives off a whine in protest, throwing down her bat, and stomping her foot. Rolling her eyes, the leader returns to circling Ro.

"But I can’t let you go free if you’re not for sale, sweetheart,” she coos condescendingly.   
"And if you’re not for sale, then the bad things happen. And you don’t want to know what the bad things are."

At this point, Ro can take a guess at what the “bad things” are, and it’s most likely an accurate guess.

“So I’ll ask you one more time, pup,” the leader hisses, leaning in close to her ear.  
"Are you for sale?”

Ro’s legs begin to tremble as the clown leader holds the blade back up to her throat. Closing her eyes, she’s ready to just give herself up to them.

“I——“ she begins.

But she doesn’t finish. At that moment, the roar of an engine pierces the silent tension. Around the corner comes a motorcycle.

“What the hell?” the clown leader exclaims removing the blade from Ro’s throat.

Cries of “Mortimer!” fill the air and Ro begins to feel hopeful again. He shoots at the clown leader, injuring her arm, before riding into a nearby building and reemerging with the gun ready. Chucking his helmet at the clowns, he fires at them.

Ro sees Sally running eagerly towards her, but luckily Mortimer manages to divert her away. And soon another figure emerges to help, shooting what looks to be balls of fire or magic.

“Calliope!” Ro exclaims as the clowns are finally scared off.  
“You’re okay!”

“Of course I am,” Calliope smiles.  
“A sledgehammer’s nothing compared to the hell I’ve been through in the past.”

She steps up onto the carousel and manages to untie Ro. Once she’s free, Ro envelopes Calliope in a hug and lets a few tears roll.

“Thank you, thank you so much!” Ro cries. 

“You’re welcome, child.”

Calliope returns her hug.

“Now let’s go help the others.”

As she, Mortimer, and Calliope help to free the others, Ro reflects on what the clown leader said before starting the carousel.

_Do you feel lucky?_

"Maybe 12 is a lucky number, after all,” she wonders.


End file.
